A bicycle carrier (also commonly called a bike rack) is a device which attaches to a motor vehicle (such as an automobile, truck, SUV, RV, bus, etc.) for the purpose of transporting a bicycle. Bicycle carriers are typically mounted to the roof, front, or rear of the motor vehicle. The bicycles is usually clamped to the bicycle carrier.